Pinky Promise
by KlainebowKlisses
Summary: "I won't ever leave you. Even when I'm not physically here, I'll still be in here." He placed a hand over Kurt's chest where he could feel the soft thrum of his heart beating. Not all promises can be kept. Klaine One shot.


**The first part is a flashback! I hope you enjoy! **

_Kurt looked up at the moon that was directly above him, glowing in the night's sky. He felt Blaine's hand tighten around his and he turned to face him, smiling softly. They were lying on the hill where they had had their first date two years ago. It seemed like just yesterday they were running through those beautiful corridors in Dalton, hand in hand, feeling like nothing could ever touch them or what they shared. Sure, it had taken Blaine longer to realise that he loved Kurt and as much as Kurt had hated waiting, it was worth it in the end. Blaine was the most beautiful person – inside and out – that he had ever met. He was the love of his life, and he didn't know what he would do without him. _

_His eyes suddenly filled up with tears and he swallowed to try and stop a sob from escaping him. He found that Blaine was in a similar state to him; tears had also pooled in his golden eyes. Blaine reached out a hand and placed it on Kurt's cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb._

"_It's only two years, baby. We can get through this." Kurt couldn't stop the strangled noise that came from his throat._

_Three months ago, Blaine had announced to his friends that he was going to join the army and fight for his country. It was what he had always wanted to do; he felt like he owed this to someone or something, Kurt didn't know. He had blanked out after he had realised that Blaine was leaving him for two whole years to go to a dangerous battle ground. The sheer danger his love was putting himself in was too much for Kurt. He didn't know if he could stand two years without Blaine, never mind the rest of his lifetime if he was…but he refused to think about that. They were too young to think about death._

_Blaine knew how Kurt felt about him leaving, but this was something he had been encouraged to do since he was a child. It would be hard, so, so hard to leave Kurt, but he knew he had to. Two years wasn't too long, after all. Once he had come back, they could be together for the rest of their lives and Blaine would feel happy about having served for his country._

_Kurt stared deeply into Blaine's eyes, drinking him in. This would be the last time he saw him for two years. _

"_Come here." Blaine said softly, inviting Kurt to come closer. Kurt did just that, snuggling into Blaine's warm body, head resting on his chest. _

"_I don't want you to leave me." He said softly into Blaine's T-Shirt clad chest. Blaine could just make out his words and frowned, sniffing quietly. He placed his hand on Kurt's chin, tilting his head up so that they could look each other in the eye._

"_I won't ever leave you. Even when I'm not physically here, I'll still be in here." He placed a hand over Kurt's chest where he could feel the soft thrum of his heart beating. It was a noise he had become accustomed too after two years of falling asleep on his chest. He could always sleep better when Kurt was there beside him, because he knew he was safe with Kurt. It was where he was happiest. _

_Tears were slowly crawling down Kurt's pale cheeks, shining in the moonlight. Blaine realised that a single tear had escaped from his eye too, but made no move to wipe it off; he needed Kurt to know that he loved him._

"_Promise?" Kurt said brokenly, eyes staring up at Blaine in pleading._

"_Promise." He repeated, trying to make his tone sure. It did not have the desired affect on Kurt, however. His eyes looked as bleak as before._

"_Pinky promise?" Kurt whispered. Blaine chuckled softly; this was a tradition they had adopted the day they had first became friends. You couldn't break pinky promises. You just couldn't. And Blaine had no intention of ever breaking this one._

_He held his outstretched pinky to Kurt, who eyed it for a second before linking his own pinky with Blaine's._

"_Pinky promise." Blaine once again repeated, giving Kurt a soft smile. Kurt snuggled back down into him, holding onto him as if he never had any intention of letting go, but soon he would have to. _

"_For always." Blaine whispered, laying his head atop of Kurt's. Tears were flowing freely down both boys' cheeks now, but neither of them cared. _

_When Kurt had to say goodbye to Blaine the next morning at the airport, he felt like a piece of him went with the curly haired figure that was retreating from him. He missed him so much, and he hadn't even properly gone yet. With one final wave, Blaine left. He left him with a broken heart that would never, ever be healed._

As Kurt watched the characterless wooden coffin slowly drop into the ground, he recalled all his memories with Blaine. Blaine, the love of his life, his best friend, his soul mate. _His _Blaine that was lying lifeless in the coffin at his feet. He couldn't bear to imagine the way his unruly curls framed his pale face. The face that had once lit up with the most beautiful of smiles; and that special smile that was reserved only for Kurt. He would never see that smile again, and that was when the tears started streaming down his face, just like they had on his last night with Blaine, and just like they had when they waved goodbye to each other. That small wave and perfect smile was the last image of Blaine he had been blessed with. He knew back then that life was going to be unbearable for the two years that Blaine was gone, but he hadn't realized just how unbearable it was going to be. Every day he was distracted by thoughts of his boyfriend, potentially hurt and in danger.It was one year in to his service when Blaine's mother called him, bearing the worst news of all: Blaine had been killed. He had stumbled unknowingly on a mine, and that was it. Blaine was gone.

He was openly sobbing now; he couldn't even register the mourners around him. All he could think of was that Blaine was dead.

He had spent the days leading up to the funeral in bed. He didn't sleep, eat or wash until the day of the service. The only reason he did then was because he wanted to look good for Blaine. One last time.

He tried to force his mind to think about all the amazing times with Blaine; when they first met, and how Blaine had sang Teenage Dream to him, and he had known from the first moment he was in love. He thought about their flirty, completely 'platonic' duet of Baby, It's Cold Outside and the way they couldn't stop smiling through the whole thing. He then thought about their first date up on that hilltop, watching the stars and the moon and talking about everything and nothing. He then realised there were too many perfect moments with Blaine to go through, because they were all perfect, because Blaine was perfect. Even in death, he was sure he looked beautiful.

He had never believed in heaven or God, but he did like to think Blaine had gone to a better place, somewhere that Kurt could see him again. He hoped he was happy and that he wasn't missing Kurt as much as he was missing him. He couldn't bear to think of Blaine in pain.

As the mourners around him dropped their white, red and pink flowers onto the coffin, Kurt did the same. He watched the rose slowly flutter and land on top of the name plate – Blaine Anderson, it read. The beautiful flower symbolized Blaine to Kurt – perfect in every way possible.

As the ceremony ended, Kurt didn't leave. He wept for the life that was stolen from Blaine, a life that they could have shared together. They had so many plans to move to New York and get an apartment and pursue their respective careers…but none of that mattered anymore.

Blaine had broken his promise. _"It's only two years, baby." _He had said that night. He remembered it word for word, because it used to be the only thing keeping him from sinking into a dark place. But Blaine had unknowingly lied – it wasn't two years. It was forever. Blaine would never be coming back. He would never be able to snuggle up into his warm chest, or feel his soft lips gently pressed against his, and he was just going to have to come to terms with that.

He sunk to the ground, sobs wracking through his body, head buried in his hands. He couldn't come to terms with it. He just couldn't.

For the rest of his life, Kurt never forgot Blaine. He never forgot his goofy grin or his cheesy flirting, or the way it felt when they were one person, connected in a way that was special to them that no one else would ever feel. He never forgot the way Blaine's curls felt when he ran them through his fingers, or the liquid hazel of his beautiful eyes. And most of all he never forgot his beautiful personality – no matter what he was faced with, he would always stay positive. He couldn't be rude or mean to anyone, it didn't matter who they were or what they had done in the past.

His heart was never sewn back together from the moment Blaine had vanished from his life. There was always a throbbing pain that haunted him every single minute of every single day.

But Blaine was right when he said one thing. Even though he was not physically with Kurt anymore, he stayed in his heart. Pinky promise for always.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please, _please, _review! Thank you :D**


End file.
